Laisseznous
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: Une petite song fic avec Sad day, à vous de voir, avec le couple DragoHarry, c'est un pov de Drago ... venez lire please


**Auteur : **Hina Maxwell

**Titre : **Laissez-nous

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes prières à tous les dieux possibles et imaginables ils ne sont pas à moi. La chanson est au groupe Kyo …

**Genre :** one shot, yaoï, song fic …

**Couple : **Vous verrez bien …

**Laissez-nous**

**_Des fleuves tachés s'élèvent au ras du sol _**

Devant moi s'étendent des mares, des mares de sang …

Le combat final s'est enfin achevé mais dans un bain de sang épouvantable, le sang recouvre tout, moi-même j'en suis couvert … J'ai le goût du sang sur mes lèvres, sur mes vêtements, partout où je regarde c'est ces fleuves que je vois …

**_Des peintures sous la peau, des symboles_**

**_Se révèlent à la lune sous sa lueur fœtale_**

Ces symboles affreux qui ornent nos bras, mon rôle d'espion ne m'en a pas protégé. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais j'ai l'impression qu'il me déchire le bras, même la lueur de la lune ne peut rien pour moi …

C'était pourtant une journée qui avait si bien commencé, je jouais mon rôle de parfait petit con arrogant et toi tu jouais le tien, le Survivant dans toute sa splendeur. Comme d'habitude nous jouions nos rôles, ennemis le jour et amants la nuit …

Bien sur personne ne sait, si ce n'est peut-être Dumbledore, à lui rien n'échappe et surtout pas ce qui arrive à son petit survivant. Le jour nous nous haïssons et la nuit nous nous pardonnons nos insultes, nos coups, nous nous aimons tout simplement ….

**_Et diffusent en silence les rayons qui dévoilent_**

La lumière de la lune dévoilent tout cette fois, les nuages noirs qui la cachait pendant le combat sont partis. J'aime la lune, c'est la seule à vraiment me voir tel que je suis, avec Harry, mais Harry n'est pas là …

Non il a vaincu Voldemort, il a fait son devoir et maintenant ses amis sont à ses côtés alors que moi je n'ai pas le droit d'y être. Pourtant c'est la nuit, je devrais pouvoir être libre mais cette nuit n'est pas comme les autres, non cette nuit je ….

**_Les danseuses filiformes qui s'évanouissent au vent_**

Je vois tout le monde qui rit, pleure, saute de joie, la guerre est finie …

Oui mais ils ne voient rien, moi je ne vois que des silhouettes qui bientôt découvriront que devant elles la mort règnent, que le combat a perdu beaucoup d'entre nous …

**_Et se moque de nous jusqu'à s'en mordre les dents_**

Moi je les vois ces formes que les autres ne veulent pas voir, la mort qui rodent, elle rit, pour elle la nuit à été bonne, elle rit dans son œuvre mais les autres ne la voit pas …

Harry où es-tu désormais ? Les vois-tu toi ces formes, ces cadavres qui jonchent le sol, le sang qui recouvre tout, la mort qui rode encore ? Dis mon amour tu les vois toi ?

**_Jusqu'à s'en mordre les dents_**

Oui elle rit, si fort, ne l'entends-tu pas ?

Le rire de la mort qui se moque de nous est partout présent, il résonne en moi comme une sentence fatale … Je crois que je ….

**_Sad day, sad day_**

Oh oui ce jour est triste !

Pourtant tout était encore si bien il y a seulement quelques heures, puis ils ont attaqué et le combat s'est engagé dans ce parc qui était si magnifique avant tout ça …

Je me rappelle ton regard, de la peur, de la haine, de la détermination …

Peur de mourir, peur de tuer et voir les autres mourir, de me voir mourir ?

Haine pour ceux qui ne respectent rien, pour ceux qui t'ont déjà pris tant de choses dans ta vie, pour celui qui les dirige …

Détermination de gagner, ce combat serait le dernier et tu ferais tout pour le gagner ….

**_Laissez les civières_**

Il est inutile de chercher les blessés maintenant, il est trop tard pour la plupart d'entre eux, pour la plupart d'entre nous …

Laissez nous dans notre ultime gloire, dans notre malheur suprême, nous auront au moins le bonheur d'être mort pour la cause à laquelle nous avons cru, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, nous auront été jusqu'au bout …

**_Sad day, sad day_**

Il pleut ?

Le ciel aussi semble triste ou peut-être veut-il purifier, laver tout ce sang ?

**_Flotter sur nos rivières_**

Venez, regardez nous …

Oui c'est cela regardez dans notre direction, nous sommes encore là, venez et voyez les rivières de notre sang …

Flotter sur les rivières pourpres de nos sangs mêlés.

**_Nos visages entiers se tournent vers l'exil_ **

Je vous l'ai déjà dit rangez ces civières et laissez nous partir, laissez nous partir pour ces lieux inconnus …

Laissez nous les explorer, laissez nous nous exiler car c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire …

**_Et nos bras qui s'étirent jusqu'à frôler la cime_**

Nous avons essayé mais nos bras sont trop courts …

On ne peut atteindre le ciel d'en bas, juste avec nos bras, nous avons tenté mais c'est la cime que nous avons atteinte …

Laissez nous prendre notre envol pour aller retrouver les cieux …

**_On rêve sans trêve et en laissant couler_**

**_Dans nos veines le sang libre de nomades oubliés_**

On rêve sans trêve à ce moment, toute nos vies nous avons attendu ce moment, notre heure de gloire ou d'oubli …

Dans tout les cas le résultat est le même, vous finirez par nous oubliez et une guerre recommencera encore et encore, ainsi va le monde, ainsi va la vie …

Alors laissez nous être libre comme l'es notre sang …

Déjà mon sang est libre, librement il coule, librement il s'en va pour aller former ces rivières qui maintenant me fascinent, je veux être aussi libre que lui l'est …

J'ai essayé d'être libre en restant ici, en étant avec vous, même avec toi je n'étais pas totalement libre …

J'aimerais rester, j'aimerais être libre à tes côtés mais j'ai apprit à accepter que cela soit impossible, nous ne pouvons être libre ensemble, alors je serais libre seul …

**_Tu la sens la tempête qui dans nos têtes s'achèvent_**

Tu la sens Harry cette tempête qui annonce la fin ?

Est-ce que tu sens qu'elle va bientôt s'achever ? Que bientôt je vais …

Est-ce que tu seras avec moi avant le dernier moment ou est-ce qu'il sera trop tard avant que tu ne viennes ?

**_Les paupières du cyclone qui lentement se ferment_**

Bientôt se sera la fin, déjà je ne distingue plus très bien ce qui m'entoure mais je sens encore l'odeur du sang et le mien qui s'écoule ainsi que son goût dans ma bouche …

C'est con mais je ne verrais pas le jour se lever une fois encore, c'est pourtant si simple un levée de soleil, mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser …

Tu l'entends mon amour ? Bientôt je vais …

**_On se rappelle juste pour oublier_**

J'essaye de me rappeler tout les bons moments que l'on a eus mais les mauvais reviennent aussi …

Je me souviens que ce n'a pas toujours été le bonheur entre nous, je me souviens des disputes qui immanquablement nous rappelais la dure réalité : nous n'étions pas du même monde …

Toi, lumière

Moi, ténèbres

Bien sur nous avons eu des bons moments, excellent même, on s'aimait, on oubliait tout, le monde extérieur, la guerre, nos camps, le regard des autres s'ils avaient su … tout.

Maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est oublier, oublier les mauvais moments, ne garder en mémoire que le bonheur qu'on a eu, emporter avec moi cette part de paradis …

_**S'aimer un peu en fin d'année**_

J'entends quelqu'un dire mon nom, je ne le vois pas et je l'entend à peine mais je sais que c'est toi …

Te voilà enfin mon amour …

Mais pourquoi ta voix est brisée, j'entends tes sanglots et ils me déchirent le cœur, ne pleure pas mon amour, c'était mon destin …

**_Sad day, sad day_**

Je t'en prie Harry ne pleure pas c'est inutile, il est déjà trop tard. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, il faut juste que tu acceptes ce que moi j'ai accepté il y a longtemps : nous n'étions pas fait pour nous aimer …

Pourtant je t'aime, sois en sur mais nous n'aurions pas dû, je ne regrette rien malgré tout.

T'avoir connu et aimé à été la plus belle chose que la vie m'est offerte et je vais garder ce souvenir précieusement en moi, je t'aimerais toujours mais c'était impossible dès le départ …

_**Sortez les civières**_

Si ça peut te rassurer de faire appel à un médicomage, fais le mais sache que je vais ….

Oui, sous cette lune magnifique, en cette fin d'année, je m'éteins doucement …

**_Sad day, sad day_**

C'est con mais j'ai moi aussi envie de pleurer, de laisser la tristesse m'envahir …

J'ai mal mais je m'en fou tout ce qui compte c'est ta voix qui me berce, tu me dis que je vais m'en sortir, qu'on sera heureux et c'est cela qui me rend triste. Je ne suis pas triste de partir, je suis triste de te laisser et d'entendre la tristesse dans ta voix …

Je ne sens même plus la morsure du froid de décembre, tes bras autour de mon corps me réchauffent et je n'ai plus froid …

_**Qu'elles prennent la mer**_

Harry mon amour laisse moi partir, je ne tiens que parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt à me voir partir mais je sais que c'est mon heure, rien n'y fera Harry, c'est trop tard pour moi …

Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi mais tu es fort et tu pourra t'en sortir. Et puis tu n'es pas seul, tu as tes amis, ils seront là pour toi quand moi je n'y serais plus…

Allez Harry il est temps pour moi de partir alors laisse moi y aller …

_**Sad day, sad day**_

La pluie continue à tomber sur le champs de ruines où je gis, c'est bien ainsi on ne vois pas les quelques larmes que je n'aie pas pu retenir …

J'entends d'autres voix, il y a tes amis et aussi quelques-unes uns des miens …

Granger, Weasley, Blaise et même Severus …

Tu vois malgré la tristesse de ce jour tu n'es pas seul ….

**_Et puisqu'on est la sève_**

_**Sad day, sad day**_

**_A nous de tout refaire_**

Harry mon amour nous sommes la jeunesse de ce monde, moi je pars mais toi tu vas rester et tu pourra faire de ce monde un monde meilleur, tu viens déjà de commencer ..

Mon amour ne pleure plus je pars mais c'est mon heure, je n'ai même plus la force de lever les yeux sur toi, je ne peux que sentir tes larmes couler dans mon cou où ta tête s'est enfouie, j'entend tes mots mais je ne peux y répondre…

Je sens le froid m'envahir mais cette fois ce n'est pas le froid de décembre, c'est elle, mon amour arrête, c'est fini ..

J'aurais voulu te dire une dernière fois « je t'aime », t'embrasser une dernière fois, te dire toutes ces choses mais il est trop tard et je sens mon âme s'en aller ..

Pleure pas mon amour je veillerais sur toi de là-haut …

Adieu mon amour …

_**Sad day, sad day …. **_

**Fin**

Voilà pour ce petit one shot avec une chanson de Kyô, j'espère que ça vous aura plu …


End file.
